


Movies at Midnight

by AriesOnMars



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/AriesOnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The earliest memory Tony has of his father—that doesn’t make him want to punch a wall—is when he couldn’t sleep one night and went into the living room to get one of his books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies at Midnight

The earliest memory Tony has of his father—that doesn’t make him want to punch a wall—is when he couldn’t sleep one night and went into the living room to get one of his books. 

Howard Stark was sitting, alone, in the dark, with a tumbler in his hand and watching a black and white movie on an old projector. His eyes seemed brighter than usual in the meager light. It wasn’t until two years after he was dead that Tony realized it was because his father was close to crying, if he wasn’t already. 

He had his book, but he went over to his dad instead of running back to his room, and asked if he could watch the movie with him. He remembers fidgeting, because his dad stared at him for too long without answering, but eventually Howard patted the couch cushion beside him for his son to join him. 

Tony scrambled onto the couch as fast as he could, because he almost never got to do _anything_ with his father. When his dad put his arm around his son Tony snuggled in close, and smiled wide enough that his face almost hurt as he watched the old reels of Captain America saving the day and selling war bonds. 

He fell asleep like that. When he woke up in the morning he was still on the couch, but his father and the projector were gone.


End file.
